2019
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' experiences ''The Phineas and Ferb Effect.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''Glass will be released. (International distribution only) *March 8 - Captain Marvel will be released. *March 29 - Dumbo will be released. *April 19 - Penguins will be released. *April 26 - Avengers: Endgame will be released. *May 24 - Aladdin will be released. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 will be released. *July 5 - Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released. *July 19 - The Lion King will be released. *August 9 - Artemis Fowl will be released. *November 22 - Frozen 2 will be released. *December 20 - Star Wars Episode IX will be released. Television *January 19 - The second season of Milo Murphy's Law will premiere on the Disney Channel. *January 25 - Father-Daughter comedy series, Sydney to the Max will premiere on the Disney Channel. *February 15 **''Kim Possible'' movie will premiere on the Disney Channel. **Miniseries Fast Layne ''will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Spring - ''The Lion Guard will end its second season on Disney Junior. *''101 Dalmatian Street'' will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Gabby Duran and the Unsittables'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. The series is based on a book with the same name by Daryle Conners and Elise Allan. *Disney+ will debut, featuring: **''Ink & Paint, a documentary series about women in animation. **Stargirl'' **A new High School Musical show. **A new Muppets series. **''The Mandalorian, a live-action ''Star Wars series. **A television spin-off based on Monsters, Inc. **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''The Sword in the Stone'' **''High School Musical 4'' *August 2 - Descendants 3 will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series Amphibia will premiere. *Animated Series Vikingskool will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series T.O.T.S. will premiere on Disney Junior. *Animated series The Rocketeer will premiere on Disney Junior. *The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will premiere on ABC. *Animated series The Owl House will premiere. *Animated series Gigantosaurus will premiere on Disney Junior. *The fourth season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Grand Hotel'' will premiere on ABC. *''The Fix'' will premiere on ABC. *''Whiskey Cavalier'' will premiere on ABC. *''Reef Break'' will premiere on ABC. *''Schooled'' will premiere on ABC. Theme parks *Early **Disney Movie Magic will have its final performance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith will close at Walt Disney Studios Park to make way for Iron Man Ride. **Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique inside Plaza Grounds will close at Hong Kong Disneyland. *January 7 - Art of Disney Animation will close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *January 18 **Mickey’s Mix Magic will premiere at Disneyland. **Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party will premiere at Magic Kingdom. *January 25 - Mickey's Soundsational Parade will return to Disneyland with new elements. *February 24 - We Love Mickey! will have its final performance at Hong Kong Disneyland. *Spring **''Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy'' will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Rafiki's Planet Watch will reopen at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *March - Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. *March 31 - Out of Shadowland will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. *April 1 - Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux will close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 26 - Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios will celebrate its 30th anniversary. **Wonderful World of Animation will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *July - The Legend of the Lion King will return to Disneyland Paris until September. *Summer **Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disneyland. **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth will have its final performance at Epcot **Soaring: Fantastic Flight will open at Tokyo DisneySea. **''Song of Mirage'' will premiere at Tokyo DisneySea. **A new Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. *Fall **Epcot Forever will premiere at Epcot until 2020. **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *December 13 - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *Late Fall - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *Jessie's Critter Carousel and Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind will open at Disney California Adventure. Comics *March 19 **''Disney Classics: Don Quixote, starring Goofy and Mickey Mouse'' **''Big Hero 6 Reprint collections *February 26 - ''Kim Possible Adventures *April 16 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines Of King Solomon *May 7 - DuckTales Classics: Volume 2 Video games *January 25 - Kingdom Hearts III will be released in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III will be released worldwide. Character debuts *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, Dr. Minn-Erva, Talos *June 21 - Forky, Ducky and Bunny *July 5 - Mysterio *July 19 - Elephant Shrew *August 9 - Artemis Fowl II, Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Holly Short *October 11 - Frank References de:2019 2019